Steal Me Away
by Pyratesprincess
Summary: Valentine's Day AU. Emma is dreading her blind date on Valentine's Day with someone her parents set her up with but the night takes an unexpected turn when she runs into a tall, dark and handsome British man who was set up on a date with someone else.


Emma took a sip of red wine to help calm her nerves as she looked at her phone. It was 6:20. She had already been waiting for five minutes and her date wouldn't be there until seven. Why was she even there at all, nonetheless forty-five minutes early? There were a hundred other things she would rather be doing other than sitting at a restaurant waiting for someone she'd never met before who her parents set her up with. Why did she even agree to go on this stupid blind date in the first place? Oh, right, it was because her parents kept nagging her to death about it. They just wanted her to be happy, they said. Find a nice guy, marry, have kids; they wanted her to have the whole white picket fence, fairy tale kind of life. That just wasn't for her. She was only here to appease them so they would finally get off of her back.

It was 6:25 as she drank her second glass of wine and thought of all the reasons why this was a terrible idea. How could some older guy who owned a furniture store, called Wizard of Oak, possibly have anything in common with her? Her parents had met this Walsh guy at his store when her parents were looking to buy new living room furniture for their loft. Her mother had shown her a picture of him on the store's website and he wasn't even good looking. Not that it mattered. Even if she was attracted to him and and the date ended up going well, she wasn't sure she was ready to open her heart up to him; to anyone for that matter. Not after her last breakup. Emma tapped her thumb and rested her elbow on the table, chin in her hand.

Her phone read 6:30. She started on her third glass of wine as she searched the room, feeling silly above all else. Here she was sitting in an Italian restaurant on Valentine's Day, surrounded by happy couples involved in deep conversations, holding hands across their tables. Most of them were younger couples in their twenties, probably on first dates, some were young married couples and there were a few elderly ones. Did she really want to be one of the ridiculously happy couples? Even if she wanted to, she didn't know if she was even capable. She didn't know if she was capable of trusting anyone, capable of revealing herself. She had felt alone all of her life because she had been abandoned countless times over and over again. There were her parents who had given her up when she was a baby, all the foster parents that sent her back, and not to mention her asshole ex-boyfriend who left her in jail to take the fall for his crimes. This Walsh guy would be just another person to add to the list. She was sure of it.

What was she thinking, going through with this date? She couldn't do this. Before she even knew what she was doing, she grabbed her clutch and quickly riffled through it, finding some cash and threw it on table to pay for her drinks. Her head was spinning as she took one last gulp of wine before she sat up and started towards the exit. She would have went straight to the door but she really had to pee after three glasses of wine. She went into the lady's room and after she used one of the stalls and washed her hands, she stood there looking in the mirror.

Here she was all dolled up, dressed in a scandalously tight red dress that her friend, Ruby, had picked out, along with black stiletto heels that were uncomfortable as hell, and it was all for nothing. She couldn't go through with it though, she had to leave. It would be better this way. She sighed in relief at the thought of leaving. No stupid date on Valentine's Day with a complete stranger, no uncomfortable conversations, no awkward goodbyes. She could just go home and relax, maybe soak in the tub or curl up in bed and read a book, or watch the Princess Bride while drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon... and she would be alone... all alone. It was okay, she tried to tell herself. She was used to being alone. Or maybe she didn't have to be alone. Since she was already all dressed up, she could see if Ruby was busy and invite her for a girl's night after she got out of work.

She stepped out of the restroom as she was texting her friend. Before she sent the message, she barely took two steps when she smashed into someone heading to the dining area. "Oh-sorry," she muttered as her phone fell from her fingers and smacked onto the hard tiled-floor. Her eyes looked down and searched for her phone when she saw a hand reach for it.

"Allow me, love," a deep, British accent soothed her ears as she slowly lifted her eyes from the floor. She stood in awe when she saw him. Dark jeans, leather jacket, black vest and a dark blue, partially buttoned shirt that showed an indecent amount of chest hair. He had jet-black hair, neatly parted, light scruff framing his perfect lips and the most beautiful, blue eyes she had ever seen. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome to say the least.

"You should be more careful when you're walking and texting," he said, smirking as he extended the phone to her.

"Thank you... you're right, I should pay more attention when I walk." Emma smiled shyly as she took her phone from his hand, her fingers brushing lightly against his, causing her breathing to hitch.

"No harm done, love," he murmured, and the way the word 'love' rolled off his tongue made her stomach tighten. "Although you might want to avoid crossing the street doing that. Crashing into me is a far better fate than getting hit by a car."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll remember that," she breathed.

"Well, I should let you get back to your date," he said rather nervously as he sifted his fingers through his hair.

"Actually- " wait a minute; did she really want to tell him she was bailing on her date? He would think she was an awful person... not that she cared what this ridiculously good-looking guy thought of her anyway. "Actually, he's not here yet."

"Ah. First date, too?"

"Yeah, actually it's a blind date set up by my parents. You?"

"I'm also on a blind date set up by a good friend of mine."

She thought for a moment, biting her bottom lip. Why couldn't her parents have met this guy and hooked her up with him instead? Then again, that probably would have been a bad idea too because she could definitely see herself falling for him. And she didn't need the heartbreak if he abandoned her too.

"I take it, you don't want to be here either?"

Emma smiled sheepishly. "That obvious huh?"

"Aye, you're somewhat of an open book," he said with an arrogant smirk.

"Am I?" she asked, intrigued.

"Quite. Let's see... you were forced to go on this date by your parents because they wanted you to be happy and you agreed to because you didn't want to be alone. And since I'm guessing your date was supposed to be at seven and seeing that's it's 6:40 now and you've clearly been here a while, you showed up early to give yourself enough time to back out before your date showed up."

She scoffed. "Okay first of all, maybe I just like to show up early because it's polite. And secondly, no one wants to be alone on Valentine's Day. That's not perception, it's common sense."

"I wasn't just talking about Valentine's Day, love. I was talking about being alone in general."

Who did this guy think he was, thinking he knew her? It was annoying how right he was. And damn it, why did he have to be so hot? "How would you know that I'm alone."

"Like I said, open book. You have the look in your eyes. The look you get when you've been left alone. Trust me, I know it far too well."

She gazed into his eyes and she could see it too. That look of betrayal, of being left alone. "So, is that why you agreed to go on a blind date too? Because you didn't want to be alone?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I really had nothing better to do. And I was told I would be meeting a nice girl, which my friend insisted because he said I needed a change."

"A change from what?"

"To put bluntly, a change from a heartless woman who ran away with her ex-husband on our wedding day."

"Ouch. Sorry I asked."

"It's okay. It's actually the first time I've blurted it out like that," he murmured, looking down to the floor. "Apologies, love. I usually don't go around telling people my sob stories." He looked up at her, his eyes full of pain and sadness. "What about you? What sodding idiot broke your heart?"

"Just some bastard who set me up to take the fall for his crimes and left me in jail."

"Well, like I said, sodding idiot."

They both fell silent for a moment as they gazed into eachothers' eyes. She could drown those deep, blue-as-the-sea eyes of his and in that moment she considered that maybe he was exactly what she needed. No, he couldn't be. She didn't even know him, only that he was lost and broken like her.

"My name's Killian by the way. Killian Jones," he said as he extended a hand to her and she shook it and felt a rush heat overtake her body at his touch.

"Emma Swan," she managed as she released his hand.

"Well, Emma Swan..." he said as he scratched his ear in the most adorable way possible. "I Suppose we should be getting to our tables then. What do you say, love?"

"Yeah, I guess we should. And who knows, maybe I'll crash into you again sometime." God, Emma, that was so lame. Why couldn't you have just said goodbye and walked away?

He didn't seem to mind though because he gave her the most irresistible, heart-stopping smile she had ever seen in her entire life. "I'm counting on it." Her cheeks flushed as they both hesitantly turned and headed for their tables. She took the seat that she was at before, which was on the other side of the room where Killian had a reserved table waiting for him.

And here she was, back where she started before she decided to leave. What was she doing? At this point, she really did not want to go a date with this Walsh guy. She would rather be going on a date with this unbelievably hot guy sitting on the other side of the room. Why couldn't she be having dinner with him instead? She didn't totally hate the idea. She didn't totally hate the idea of being near him, of talking - no scratch that - she would rather be somewhere else _not_ talking with him.

After Emma sat at her table, she turned her head to look at him. Her breathing hitched as she saw him staring back at her. She could feel her cheeks burn as they turned a rosy shade of pink. She pulled her eyes away and leaned her elbows on the table, clasping her hands together as her heart pounded in her chest. Damn this guy for having such an effect on me, she thought as she released her hands and tapped her thumb on the table, resting her head in her other hand.

After a minute, she took out her phone to see that it was nearly 6:50. As she looked up again, she could feel those pair of eyes burning into her again. She slowly turned her head, catching his gaze; this time, not pulling away. His eyes barely even blinked as his stare seared into her bones for what seemed like eternity and all other thoughts had dissapted. Even from across the room, she could see how brilliantly blue those eyes were. She could see the the cute dimples in his cheeks and definition of his soft lips framed by the light stubble on his face. What she wouldn't give to taste those lips and feel that stubble prickling her skin. She shuddered at the thought and just as she could finally let her eyes pull away from him, he ran his tongue across his bottom lip and her heart started racing. Her head snapped forward and she closed her eyes. Dammit, Emma, snap out of it, you're not in high school.

She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes again. She could do this. He was just a guy. A really good looking guy, nonetheless, but just a guy. She could get through this night with her date. She tapped her thumb on the table anxiously and looked back to his for one last peak, but to her surprise, he was gone. She looked toward the entrance but there was no sight of him. Had he decided to bail on his date like she was going to before she ran into him? Just as well, it was better this way, she thought. He would just be a distraction the whole night anyway. And she really didn't need any distractions when she wasn't even looking forward to this date in the first place. Then she heard that familiar deep voice in her ear and it startled her.

"Love," he breathed as he held out his hand. "What do you say we get out of this place?"

For once in her life, she didn't hesitate or even have to think about it. She just _did_. She grabbed her clutch as her other hand quickly went in his and she stood up, following him towards the door. Then, a look of horror came across her face as she saw him come in. It was the guy from the picture she had seen on his website. Emma tugged on Killian's hand to stop him. "It's Walsh-my date," she said quietly in his ear and they walked quickly in the other direction and behind the 'employees only' door before he could see her. They practically ran through the kitchen and out the back door, before anyone could stop them, laughing as they thought about how ridiculous this all was. They kept going, hand in hand, his fingers entwined in hers.

"Where to, darling?" He asked as he stepped around behind her, took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said graciously as she held the jacket snugly into place, appreciating the warmth it provided in the chilly air.

"Of course, love."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"I could eat."

"Granny's Diner is close. They have the best grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Granny's it is."

When they got there, they casually walked in and were about to sit at one of the booths when she saw them at the bar talking to Ruby. "Crap. It's my parents. They think I'm on a date with Walsh," she said ducking behind him and they turned around and headed for the door. They left before her parents could see them and when they were three blocks away from the diner, they stopped to catch their breaths. "Where to now, love?" Killian asked.

"Well, this might be a little forward considering we just met, but seeing as there's not really anywhere we could go without being seen by people we know, we could order take-out at my place... if you want." What was she thinking inviting this stranger she just met half an hour ago to her apartment? Either the wine had affected her much more than she thought or she was temporarily insane, or both.

"Only if you're comfortable with it, love."

"Well I offered didn't I?"

"Aye, you did, but I'm just trying to be a gentleman here."

"Says the guy who came in like a pirate and stole me away from my date," she smirked.

"Tell me, Swan, is it called stealing when the lady begs you with her eyes to take her away and then gladly goes with you when you offer?"

She smiled as she rolled her eyes. "I do not beg. I was contemplating," she murmured as she stepped towards him, closing the distance between them.

"Of course, love. And if I did indeed steal you away, even pirates live by a code. And it would be bad form to not make sure a lovely lass such as yourself was properly courted."

"Well, like I said, it's not like we really have many options. And besides, I can take care of myself. I've done it my whole life so I don't need you or anyone else looking out for me."

"Ah. You are quite the stubborn lass."

She released his hand and backed away from him. "I'm not being stubborn. I just didn't think it would be this difficult to bring a man back to my apartment."

"Believe me, love, it's not that I don't want to. I'm just trying to do right by you."

"Why? No else has," she snapped.

"Well, I'm not everyone else," he snapped back, slightly offended.

She looked into his eyes and even though she only knew him for a short period of time, she knew that he was different. He had too much pain in his eyes to be otherwise.

"Yeah, I've gathered that. I'm sorry," she said solemnly, looking down at the ground.

He lifted her chin up with one finger to face him and swiped a golden curl from her shoulder with his other hand. "No need to apologize, love. I know how it feels to be abandoned by everyone you've ever cared about."

Her hand reached for his cheek, her thumb caressing him sympathetically as she spoke more calmly. She found herself wanting to know more about him. Wanting to hold him and make him forget about his pain. It wasn't something they could do here, outside in the cold. Even though his jacket warmed her up a bit, her bare legs were freezing, the bone-chilling air fogging her thoughts. "Look, here's the deal; since I'm freezing my ass off out here, I haven't eaten since breakfast and my feet are killing me, I'm going home to my apartment to relax and order some takeout from Granny's. Are you joining me or not?"

"How can a lad refuse such a request like that?" he replied, as he rubbed her covered arms to help warm her up more and offered his arm for her to take. "See? I can be a gentleman," he said with a big grin as she looped her arm in his.

She smiled and rolled her eyes as they walked the rest of the way to her apartment.

* * *

When they walked through the door of her apartment unit, they were holding hands. Her heart was now racing and she couldn't think straight as she realized this man whom she had only met not even an hour ago was standing in her apartment. He released her hand, pulled his jacket off of her and hung it up on the door hook as she switched the light on.

"Would you like some wine?" She asked him.

"Sure, love," He replied as he looked around her apartment. It was essentially all one room, except for the bathroom, and consisted of a kitchen area, breakfast table and chairs, a couch and a coffee table. Behind the couch, there was a small bookshelf against the wall and a bed in the corner, along with a few other pieces of bedroom furniture.

"Yeah, it's a little small, I know. The only thing I could afford when I moved here a few months ago was a studio apartment," she said before she went into the kitchen area.

"It's actually quite cozy, love," he said as a he looked at photo hanging on the wall of her and her parents. "So, you said you've only moved here a few months ago. Where did you live before?" He asked as she grabbed a bottle of wine from the refrigerator.

"I lived in Boston." She grabbed two wine glasses out of the cupboard and poured the contents of the bottle into them. "My parents gave me up for adoption when was I a baby." Why she was telling him this when she barely even knew him, she had no idea. "They were sixteen when they had me and said they wanted to give me my best chance," she told Killian as she approached him and handed him one of the glasses. "Ever since then, I went from one foster home to another, never having a stable place to live. Then, on my twenty-eighth birthday, my parents sought me out and brought me here after I eventually forgave them for giving me up. And it's not like I really had anything going for me in Boston. I was a Bail bondsperson who got her kicks off by throwing people in jail," she said, holding her glass nervously. It wasn't that she was nervous of him being there, she was nervous because she desperately wanted to kiss him. That would have been a bad idea though, she kept telling herself. She knew if she kissed him, she wouldn't be able to stop and it would just lead to other stuff. That would be a dangerous road to go down and she really didn't want to go there. Or did she? It had been a while. And besides, it wouldn't mean anything. She could just have dinner with him and then have what she could only assume would be hot, amazing sex and that would be it. No strings attached. None whatsoever. "Sorry, if I'm rambling. I'm not really good at this whole dating thing."

"You're doing a lot better than you think, love."

"What about you? I take it by your accent, you're not from around here either?" she asked, walking to the couch as he followed behind her and they sat down, keeping little distance between them.

"Aye. I've just recently moved here from London."

"So, what brought you to Storybrooke? Does it have anything to do with your breakup?"

"Partly. I guess I just needed a fresh start and I found it hard to stick around after I lost everyone I've loved."

"Everyone?"

"Aye. My brother, Liam, died in a boating accident a few years ago," he murmured as he looked down into his glass. "And, like you, we grew up without parents. My mother died of illness and my father abandoned us when we were just young lads and we never heard from him again."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry." She reached out and took his free hand that rested on his knee as they fell silent for a long moment before he spoke again.

"We make quite a pair, don't we, love?" he asked, a small smile forming in the corner of his mouth as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, I guess we do," she replied, smiling back at him.

"So after Milah left me, I really had no reason to stay. And my good friend lives here with his wife and invited me to stay with them until I find a place of my own."

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"Robin Hood. You know him?"

"Yeah, I do, through mutual friends. His wife, Regina is a family friend," she said, grazing her thumb against his. "So, who was the girl he tried to set you up with?"

"Does it really matter, love?"

"Not really. Just curious I guess."

"Her name is Belle."

"Belle French?"

"Aye. The town librarian, I'm told."

Emma let out a light chuckle.

"What's funny?" he asked her as he raised a brow.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. She's actually very sweet, but you don't really seem like her type, no offense."

"What makes you say that, Swan?"

"I don't know. I just pictured her with someone more like herself; quiet, a bookworm, maybe someone like one of the older shop owners around here."

After Killian took a sip of his wine, he set the glass on the coffee table and leaned into her space. He released her hand, his arm stretching out across the back of the couch behind her. "So, tell me, love, what's your type?"

"Why don't you tell me since you say I'm an open book," she challenged him.

"Fair enough." He grinned. "Hmm... lets see... someone who is charming, to start off. Devilishly handsome. A gentleman."

"You forgot smug and arrogant," she teased as she lifted her hand to his cheek, caressing his skin with her thumb. "Who has gorgeous blue eyes," she added to soften the blow.

Killian lifted a brow as he smirked all cocky and adorable. "Oh, are we talking about me, Swan?"

"And asks questions he already knows the answers to." She dropped her hand to his and ran her fingertips along his palm. "What about you? What's your type?" she asked, flashing her bright, green eyes at him.

"You're one to talk, Swan, but I'll humor you anyway." His eyes became soft and gentle as he spoke. "Someone who is honest. Stubborn," he added with a light chuckle.

She scoffed and playfully punched his shoulder. "I am not stubborn."

"A lass with fire. Feisty but also sweet," he said, making her laugh. "And has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life." He looked down at their fingers that were entangling together. "Dare I say, unbelievably sexy." He looked up again to see her face flushed with red. "Looks absolutely ravishing when she's blushing" he said smiling. "I could go on and on but we'd be here all night, love."

His sparkling blue eyes were locked on her emerald green ones as he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles, causing her stomach to do flips. He lingered there, like her hand was the best thing to ever come in contact with his lips. He leaned in closer and his lips were so close to hers, she lost her breath and God, he smelled good as the mild scent of his musky cologne intoxicated her nose.

They sat there, dangerously close as her eyes traveled to his lips, as she wondered what they would taste like, what his tongue would taste like on hers. Her heart fluttered as their lips almost touched and she could no longer breathe as he tilted his head and brushed his nose against hers. They both parted their lips as if to kiss, but only their breaths reached eachother and she could practically taste him even though they weren't quite touching. When their lips finally did press together, she pulled away.

What the hell was she doing? She was falling too hard, too fast. It was all too much. She barely knew this guy and her heart knew that she wanted more than just some one-night stand with him. She took a sip of her wine, determined to keep her composure. "We should order some food. I'm dying for a grilled cheese sandwich," she said as she released the grip on his hand and stood up, her thoughts racing frantically.

"As you wish, darling."

She could see the disappointment in his eyes as he stood up but he gave her a smile that melted her heart. She let out a long breath she didn't even realize she had been holding and walked to the refrigerator. She grabbed the menu hanging from a magnet and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry if I-" he started to say.

"You don't have to apologize. I just... I don't know if I'm ready... Or even capable-"

"It's okay, Swan, you don't have to explain yourself. If I'm to be completely honest, I like you a lot. I think there could be something here and I would despair if I messed it up by trying to move too fast for your comfort."

"I like you too. It's just, I haven't had much luck in the romantic department. I have a lot of trust issues, I've been told. The last time I was with someone, he let me down and I don't think I can go through that again."

"I assure you, love, I don't intend to let you down. I, myself, find it hard to trust anyone, after Milah. But I'm willing to take a chance if you are."

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she tried to utter words to respond but there were none. After a moment, she finally spoke. "Let's just order some food."

"Of course," he murmured as he looked down at the menu.

She wanted to give him a chance, wanted to trust him. She barely knew this man but it was so easy to open up to him, and that's never happened to her before. The walls she had spent years and years building around herself were easily crashing down because of _him_. After so little time with him, she felt a comfort from just being around him that she never felt before. They were similar and he knew her without actually knowing her. It was infuriating to her, but at the same time, it was oddly refreshing. It was so easy, so effortless to talk to him, and to be herself around him. So much so that it scared her.

"I think I'll just have the same, if the grilled cheese sandwiches are as good as you say," he said, his words stumbling out as he took out his phone to dial the number on the menu. He laid it on the coffee table as the phone on the other end rang. Emma bit her bottom lip as she heard someone on the other line answer.

 _Fuck it._

Whether it was the wine affecting her ability to think clearly or it was the way he made her feel, she wasn't completely certain which one led her to this point. She grabbed the phone from him and ended the call.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he asked in confusion as she quickly tossed the phone to the couch.

She surged her body towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, kissing him hard. Without hesitation, his lips parted against hers and he cupped her jaw in his hands. His tongue darted out and skimmed her teeth, asking for permission of entrance. Her mouth opened for him and her tongue immediately curled around his as she swallowed his groan, electricity surging through her. His tongue was hot and greedy against hers and he tasted so good, any regrets she had quickly melted away. His fingers were tangled in her golden locks and neither of them held back as they completely devoured eachother. He bit and tugged on her bottom lip as she released the grip on his collar and her hand went to his chest, her fingers sifting through his thin chest hair and moving up to his shoulders. She pulled away, leaving him chasing her lips, both of them breathing sporadically as their forefoheads pressed together.

"That was..." he managed to say, but before he could finish his sentence, her lips smashed into his again. Suddenly there was too much distance between them as his hands went to her waist, and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. Her body was on fire as he snaked his arms around her, his hands all over her back, wandering to her front, fingers tracing along her ribs. He walked her backwards, pressing her against the nearest wall. He released her lips, and skimmed his teeth along her jawline and neck, sucking her pulse point. His stubble pricked her smooth skin as she tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck.

He pressed his hardness into her thigh, letting her know he was hers for the taking if she so desired and her response was a moan and a curse. He bunched the fabric of her dress to hike it up just above her thighs and she lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hip in silent invitation, allowing him to grind into her as he grabbed the back of her leg, holding it into place. He felt so good as he pressed his erection against her covered center and she felt a pool of arousal soaking her underwear.

He paused after a moment and looked at her with soft, gentle eyes. God, those blue eyes could melt her soul.

"Emma, before we go any further I need to know that you're sure-"

Before he could manage another word, her lips were on his, fierce and passionate. She bucked her pelvis into the bulge of his pants, resulting in a groan that escaped from his throat. Her lips pulled away as she breathed heavily and if her actions weren't a clear response, her words were. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Granted, she had never been sure of anything, but at this point she knew that she couldn't back away now. She was too far gone. This man made her feel things in just the two hours she'd known him that she never even thought was capable of feeling.

He caught her gaze, seeing hunger in her eyes and he kissed her again, this time with more purpose. His tongue rolled against hers as his hand went to her thigh, inching its way to her nub and slipping underneath her underwear. His thumb circled her opening and her body trembled underneath his touch as he teased her with his fingers.

"Bloody hell, love, you're dripping," he breathed, his voice completely wrecked. His eyes were full of want and lust as she looked into them and she also wanted. God she wanted him badly.

His finger slowly slipped inside of her, pushing and pulling as he recaptured her lips, catching her moan, their tongues hot and heavy against one another. He added another finger and thrusted them inside of her as she rolled her hips into his touch. When he added a third digit, her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as she released his lips and she screamed and whimpered in pleasure, riding his fingers harder and faster as she felt herself falling apart. No one had ever made her feel this good, especially with just their fingers, not even herself and she knew her own body pretty well, but he knew exactly the right spots to hit without ever having touched her before.

"Fuck, Killian." She came hard in his hand, and he carefully removed his fingers from her, sucking the evidence of her oragasm from his finger.

"You taste bloody fantastic, Swan. I can't wait to taste more of you," he growled, barely holding himself together. After she came down from her high, he kissed her breathlessly, grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed, her legs wrapped around his hips. He stopped just before they reached the edge and he released her as she lowered her heels to the floor. His hands cupped her breasts and when she moaned at his touch, he began caressing both of them firmly, his lips moving to the tops of them, kissing and nipping her skin.

She began unbuttoning his vest and shirt, her fingers moving desperately and pulling them off. He turned her around and placed soft, tender kisses on the back of her neck as he unzipped her dress until it fell to the floor. She stepped out of it, kicking it aside, standing in her lacey red underwear, strapless bra and heels. She turned around to face him again and he looked in awe at the sight of her half-naked body in front of him. "You're so beautiful, Emma," he said with dark eyes that burned into her skin.

After she undid his belt and he helped her remove the rest of his clothing, she took in the sight of his naked body and he looked even better than she had imagined. Her eyes trailed down from his chest hair to his tight abs and his length standing at attention.

"Fuck!" she cried out and licked her lips in anticipation of feeling that thick, long cock inside of her.

"See something you like, Swan?"

"God yes." She wasn't about to deny it; her cheeks were flushed with red and her eyes glazed over him like she wanted to devour him and it would be hard for him not to gauge how much she wanted him.

He leaned in to kiss her again and his hands were all over her body; her chest, her ribs, her flat stomach. His hands went to her back and slipped underneath her panties, cupping her ass, and he firmly presed his erection against her. She moaned and grabbed his hips to pull him in again, her core clenching as she rocked her hips into him. He groaned and leaned his forehead against hers, continuing to thrust his body into hers. "Want you so bad, Emma," he breathed, and began trailing lustful kisses down her neck, along her collarbone and down to her chest. He pulled her underwear down and unlatched her bra, letting it fall to the floor and immediately fell in love with her breasts. Her nipples were peaked as he took her breasts into his hands, kneading his fingers into her skin. He pinched her nipples as he longed to taste them on his tongue.

She kicked off her shoes, backed him into the bed and they fell into the mattress, inching their way towards the headboard. She straddled his hips, her wet clit pressing against his hard shaft, and he sat up to kiss the valley between her breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking hungrily with his teeth and tongue. Her hands ran through his hair and she arched her back as he took his time exploring her breasts, switching back and forth between them.

After he released her, she pushed him back into the mattress and reached for his hardened cock, wrapping her fingers around him and stroking him firmly in her hand. He managed to grab her hand to stop her. "I'm not finished with you yet, lass," but his protests ended when she lowered herself and wrapped her lips around the velvety tip of his cock and sucked lightly. She could only hear the sounds of him groaning and cursing as she took him deeper into her mouth. His hands reached for the back of her head, holding her into place as he thrusted his hips, dipping deeper into her mouth. She bobbed her head and continued stroking him with one hand as her other one cupped his balls, squeezing gently. She took him in as deep as she could and she could feel him tremble underneath her.

She quickened the pace, squeezing him firmer until he let out a groan and a string of muffled curses, spilling his seed into her mouth. She swallowed and stole one last suck from the base of his cock, tasting what was left of his orgasm before she released him with a pop. She crawled over his body until their eyes met. "It's my turn to taste you, Emma," he growled and tugged at her legs, beckoning her forward until her smooth, milky thighs were straddling his face. His hands were gripping the back of her legs, spreading them further apart as she grabbed the headboard. He pulled her down closer to his mouth, His hot breath on her as her scent deliciously intoxicated his nose. He kissed her mound and teasingly ran his tongue around her opening.

"Fuck."

She tilted her head back and bit her lip in anticipation, her arousal dripping down her thigh. He grabbed her hips and took her clit into his mouth, dipping his tongue inside of her, his stubble scraping across her sensitive skin. He pulled away for a brief second and she whimpered in protest. "You taste bloody incredible, Emma." His lips and tongue were on her again, lapping her up like a poor man starved. She moaned as he sucked her clit in his hot mouth, her hips dipping and riding him as his tongue fucked her. He pulled her closer, holding her tightly against him, the flat of his tongue sinking deeper inside of her and she made no protest. She couldn't fathom how incredible his tongue felt on her, God it was _good_. His tongue was soft and hot and his kisses, sucks and licks held just the right amount of pressure.

She spread her legs further apart and rode his tongue shamelessy as she felt herself quickly falling and she grinded his mouth faster, chasing her orgasm. "Killian." He groaned into her, his voice vibrating through her core, pushing her over the edge and she cried out in pleasure as she came. He got a few more licks in, lapping her juices up before he released her and she leaned her head on the headboard, trying to catch her breath. Before she knew it, he was flipping her around so that he was on top of her, settling in between her legs.

His facial hair glistened with her arousal and she kissed him, not caring that she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. His shaft was pressed between her thighs against her core as he looked down at her and she could practically read his thoughts. She uttered three words, "Birth Control pills," and it was all he needed to hear before he slipped into her easily and she wrapped her legs deliciously around his hips as he pressed into her, stretching her slick walls until he was all the way in.

He groaned. "Bloody hell. You feel just as incredible as you taste. God, you're so tight."

His movements were smooth and steady as he rocked into her, savoring every moment. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she moaned and rolled up her hips into him.

"Bloody fucking hell."

His breathing was hitched, his eyes dark as he thrusted into her over and over and over. His lips smashed into hers and their moans were muffled as he quickened the pace. He felt so incredible inside of her and she spread her legs further apart, tightening her hold to take him in deeper. The bed rattled loudly against the wall as he rocked harder and faster into her, not holding back. She felt her orgasm building again and her walls clenching around his cock, both of them moaning and breathing frantically.

"Killian. Oh my god."

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she came with a shout, triggering his orgasm and he slowed his rhythm, filling her up with his seed. His body collapsed on hers and he rested his head on her chest, both of them panting.

After they caught their breaths, he rolled off of her and and pulled her close to him, their bodies fused together. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arm draping over his hip and her legs entwined with his.

His fingers were running through her soft, tousled hair as he spoke. "You're a bloody marvel. That was by far the best sex I've ever had."

She laughed lazily. "I'd say so, too," she said as she lifted her head up and kissed his lips.

After a while she sat up and suggested once again that they order food. He got up and grabbed his phone from the couch to place an order. After he hung up, he joined her in the bed again and he sat against the headboard as he held her in his arms. She sat in between his legs, her head resting on his chest as his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I have to say, this evening turned out much better than expected, Swan. I almost didn't even show up at the restaurant at all."

"Really?"

"Aye. And when I walked in the door, I was two seconds away from calling Robin to tell him I couldn't make it. That is, until I ran into you."

Emma laughed. "I was actually heading out the door when I crashed into you."

"You were?"

"Yes. I couldn't go through with it either."

"So, why did you stay?"

"Because I was ashamed I guess and I couldn't tell you that I was leaving because you would think I was a horrible person."

"I would never use that word to describe you, love."

"Well, you didn't even know me."

"So why would you have cared what I thought anyway?"

"Because you're ridiculously hot," she replied, laughing.

"Is that so?" He grinned smugly

"Yeah, but I'm glad I stayed." She leaned her head back to look up at him and her fingers caressed his cheek.

"I'm glad you stayed too. It's not the first time my good looks paid off," he quipped.

She elbowed his side playfully and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He cupped her chin in his hand to pull it up as he leaned his head down to meet her lips in a toe-curling kiss.

There was more kissing and touching of sorts before they were soon riled up again and went for another round before they dropped back into the mattress holding each other.

Twenty minutes had passed since they placed their order before they heard a knock on the door.

"Allow me, darling," he said before she could move. He placed a kiss on her forehead and reluctantly let her go, leaving the bed to retrieve his pants. He pulled out his wallet and dug out cash to pay for the food plus a tip as she got underneath the sheets. "Throw me a pillow, would ya lass?"

She looked at him confused but grabbed a pillow and threw it to him anyway. He covered his bare, mid-area with it and turned around to answer the door.

"Hello lass," he said when he saw a dark-haired woman in a short, red diner skirt holding the sack of food that he ordered.

"Hi." She beamed when she saw him and was in awe as she took in the sight of him, from his tone body to his disheveled, sex hair and the sheepish grin on his face. She handed him the bag and took the money before she spoke. "Is Emma here?"

Emma was already standing up, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around herself when she heard Ruby's voice. She held the bottom length of the sheet in her hand to keep it from dragging on the floor and she practically ran over to the door and opened it wider to see her friend on the other side. "Ruby? What are you doing here?"

Ruby smiled from ear to ear as she replied. "I had to work late because we got swamped at the diner. And I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were supposed to be on a date with Walsh and this guy ain't no Walsh. He's been in the diner every morning for as long as I can remember and I certainly don't recall him ever looking like that," she exclaimed, motioning to Killian.

"Should I take that as a compliment, love?" He asked her with a smug grin on his face.

"Yes, definitely."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ruby, this is Killian. Killian, this my friend, Ruby."

"Nice to meet you, lass."

Ruby was still smiling brightly as she extended her hand to shake his. Before he could reach his hand out, Emma stopped him. "Umm... you probably don't want to shake his hand, considering where his fingers have been," she said smirking.

Killian grinned cheekily as Ruby pulled her hand away. "Lass has a point."

"Killian, could you give us a minute to talk?" she asked him sweetly, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"Course, love," he said after he pulled away. "Pleasure meeting you, Ruby."

"It was a definitely a pleasure meeting you," she said, still grinning.

He backed away and disappeared behind the door as Emma stepped into the hallway, closing it behind her.

"Oh my god. Where did you get him?" Ruby asked her.

"We met at the restaurant... before our dates showed up."

"Wait. You both bailed on your dates?"

"Yup. I know, we're horrible people," she sighed, half-expecting a lecture from her friend.

"Wow. I can't say that I blame you, though. He's gorgeous. I would have ditched my date for him too."

Emma rolled her eyes again, still smiling. "Can we talk about this later? And since when do you deliver, anyway?"

"I don't, but I saw your address on the order slip and you didn't answer any of my calls (which now I can see why) so I had to find out why you weren't at the restaurant instead."

"Well, do me a favor and don't tell anyone, please. If my parents fount out, they would kill me."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Ruby winked at her.

"Thank you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. I would tell you to have fun but it looks like you already did," Ruby said as she grinned wickedly. "And I better get details; lots and lots of details."

"Bye Ruby." Emma gave her a sarcastic smile and opened the door, stepping inside as Ruby said goodbye and trotted off.

Emma joined Killian on the bed again and they ate their sandwiches and onion rings, sitting against the headboard. "What do you think? Good isn't it?" She asked, referring to the sandwich he was scarfing down.

After he swallowed the last bite, he replied. "The sandwich was indeed quite good, but not the best thing I've eaten tonight," Killian quipped as he winked at her.

Emma blushed.

"I must say, love, you really do look ravishing when you blush. And you look even more ravishing when you're aroused; when your skin is flushed with red and your pupils are dilated. Have I mentioned that you're quite a marvel?"

"You're making the blushing worse," she murmured and took the last bite of her sandwich, licking her fingers clean. After Emma crumpled the wrappers and put them in the sack, she got up to throw them away and grabbed her phone out of her purse as it started buzzing. "It's my parents. I better answer it so they don't show up here, wondering where I am."

She answered and after she hung up, she put her phone on her night stand and crawled back into bed with Killian. "Well, after my mom chewed me out, she said that after I didn't show up, Walsh met someone else who's date also bailed on her."

"Aye. It was Belle. Robin just texted me. Apparently they got along splendidly and are going on another date next weekend."

"Well, what do you know, us standing up our dates actually worked out well for everyone."

"Indeed it did," Killian said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest.

"So, what happens with us?" she asked him, lifting head up to face him.

"Well, love, I don't think I could stay away from you if I wanted to, that is unless it's what you wanted."

"No. it isn't. I don't think I could stay away from you either. Will you stay the night?"

"What part of me not being able to stay away from you didn't you understand, darling?" he asked as he pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. She smiled as she laid her head back on his chest and snuggled closer to him. It was the best thing anyone had ever said to her.

He slept over that night... and the next night... and the next... and just about every night after that... until they bought a house together with a white, picket fence. They never slept without eachother again after that. She later admitted to him that not only did he steal her away from her date that night, but he stole her heart away as well.

A year later, he was stealing her away to Paris for their honeymoon.


End file.
